ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Acolnahuacatl
This NM was up as soon as the patch went live, the en-stun effect is actually pretty high rate (around 50%), and it seems to have either some form of TP regen or the ability to use chaotic eye (its only tp move) regardless of current TP. Gave 60 exp to 2 75s, easily killed 75 mnk/nin when attempting to solo due to nearly constant stun effect. Killed with 75 whm/blm and 75 mnk/nin afterwards. Didn't see any drops, so unable to confirm or deny its' loot table. --Cavall 22:53, November 10, 2009 (UTC) 18:47, November 10, 2009 (UTC)Cavall You might probably be right about the en-stun effect being high. I wrote that it was low since I was only stunned 3 times during my fight with it. Will remove the "low proc" on main page since it is unclear atm. --Tiupiu 22:38, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Killed this with a party of two 75s, recieved 57 experience points with Signet. This puts the one we fought at Lv 67. Regarding the above, depending on whether they had Signet or not, the mob would've been Lv 68 or 75. I think it's safe to say that the mob has at least a level range of 67 - 68 from this, possibly wider. Also, this guy hits hard for a mob of this level. I tried to engage w/ NPC on WAR67 and took hits for 200 to 250 damage. I came back on NIN75 and got hit for 100 to 200 per hit. His accuracy was not very good once blinded, but he swings a lot. At one point he was briefly attacking very fast, perhaps multiple double or triple attack procs. --Pahya Remora 19:56, November 10, 2009 (UTC) I believe we had signet active, placing it at 68 for that spawn. Hits more like a 75, which is the case with many Notorious Monsters of similar level. --Cavall 22:53, November 10, 2009 (UTC) I just got home and went to do chocobo hot/cold and this guy was up...again! I had posted immediately after killing him last time, so this must not be a very long spawn time. Furthermore, this isn't exactly a spot ppl come and kill Torama in frequently... maybe this NM is not a lottery spawn. The respawn time in this instance was around was 4 hours or less. --Pahya Remora 00:00, November 11, 2009 (UTC) I found it again while on whm, decided to try Repose and Elemental Seal Sleep. Neither worked and I quickly died. It must be highly resistant or immune to sleep. --Pahya Remora 22:09, November 11, 2009 (UTC) I have only ever seen this NM pop at (F-10) out of six pops. Timer seems to be 90-120min. --Kiichi I've only seen this NM spawn at around the Banner flag at (F-10), nowhere near the FoV yet. --Enmakourogi 13 December 2009 05:08 (UTC) I got attacked by this NM on my way to Norg at at (G-10). I am confirming that he may have more than one spawn point. --08:22, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Nelka Testimonials * EXTREMILY easy solo Nin/Dnc, fought with 299 Evasion Skill and +74 Evasion. Popped lv70 soothing healer npc and used a Squid Sushi. I came very overprepared after reading all these posts. Got hit 1 time exactly. Npc was not needed in anyway but kept silence from being annoying at best. 1/1 Echo Cape drop which made it even more sexy. Moldtech - Unicorn * Don't see how the testimonial above was "EXTREMILY EASY" (pardon my spelling). I tried Soloing this on 86 drk/thf and although I kinda screwed myself over with Souleater, he had a sliver of health left.. and then he used Chaotic Eye, interrupting my Drain and sealing my fate of death. I raised and duoed with a 85 rdm/blm which of course made it "extremely easy" now.. but I must say the Stun effect happens at least 50% and he spams TP moves. Each hit was doing at least 100pts of damage on me and he attacks fast. I doubt I could solo him unless I was on drk/sam or drk/nin, because of his silence and stun moves.. makes it hard to pull drain off. I wouldn't recommend a solo unless you have evasion gear or shadows. --Missangie 19:18, December 16, 2010 (UTC) * tried to solo this as pld/nin, problem was more the silence effect of chaotic eye than the en-stun effect, that procced only twice. It seems to spam c.eye, died as soon as ran out of echo drops. Also added to main page that is aggressive to lvl 75. --Mira el dito 11:59, January 3, 2010 (UTC) *Duo-ed by 75 SMN and SCH, with some difficulty. Poor SCH died twice due to taking too much hate from -helix spell (it did a good 158 a tick though). Be careful if you are using avatars to damage this NM, as he can stun them mid-Blood Pact and then you are in rather a bad situation... -- Orubicon 02:12, November 12, 2009 (UTC) *Duoed thf and sch. Hits thf w/o shadows from 57 to 250s on crit's so take care. If no mage support, bring echoes for sure. Tier III thunder on sch w/o dark arts up did 517. No drop though. *Easily soloed as THF/NIN (very poor accuracy), no bolt used, bring echo drop. 0/5 atm --Psychopat *Soloed as SMN/NIN with little difficulty. Used avatar's favor and most existing negative perpetuation cost gear to make titan cost 3mp/tick. Then just summon,run and repeat. Died long before my mp ran out. *No problem for a SAM/NIN in evasion gear. Wound up using Seigan and Third Eye over Utsusemi. 0/1 on drops... *Aggros a 75, and has weird hate. Kept attacking me even after snarl.--Wpause 00:25, November 17, 2009 (UTC) *Duoed as 75DNC/NIN and 75BRD/THF. Evasion setup (+45 or so), Melody Earrings, Mambo and March. Only ran into an issue at the end when it started spamming Chaotic Eye more frequently, but never dropped below yellow hp. Although its accuracy is low, it multiattacks very often. --AreyaPhoenix 11:17, November 20, 2009 (UTC) *Soloed as SAM/NIN, got cape. Went back, BRD SAM DRG/WHM, and little bastard seemed to have Hundred Fists and constant stun proc. Shadows down for a second, stunned, lost hate, killed BRD, stun wore, put up shadows, got silenced midcast, got stunned, killed, got to literally 1% and wiped. DoT didn't kill it. Wiped three times. No idea why it was so much harder second time, it was unreal. *Soloed as SAM/DNC without any trouble. Absolutely horrible acc, couldnt hit me at all and i wasnt even wearing any particular eva gear (usu body/hands being the only eva pieces i had). Keep para and blind up and he's cake.Yuffy 10:12, November 26, 2009 (UTC) *Soloed as PUP/NIN without any problem. I keep evason gear full time, and i set an eraser to have an extra silena. Shadow was always up, no problem to recast it without haste gear. Gael77 09:45, December 06, 2009 (UTC) *Easily soloed by a NIN/WAR (or DNC) with meds, Kurayami, Hojo, and a decent (45~55+) EVA setup. --Enmakourogi 13 December 2009 05:10 (UTC) *Solo'd by NIN/THF without too much trouble, unlucky stun procs can kill you so don't sit on 1 Shadow and hope it will save you. Zero echoes used by using a sort of "Backwards DD" method that involves turning after every attack/WS and only casting shadows/enfeebles while facing away. The NM seems to either have potent Regain, gains more TP from attacks against it, or uses TP before reaching 100%. More so than normal mobs at low HP.--Aiyana-Bahamut 05:29, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :*Is very easy to solo as 75Dnc/37Nin with loads of eva gear. Switching to Haste gear for shadows gives him a chance to chain-stun you but you can still manage for a short time. :*Soloed by a 75SMN/37NIN using Garuda. Battle took 5 minutes using 5 Predator Claws averaging in 1500dmg. :*Soloed by a 75BST/37THF using funguar jug pets (5/5 Beast Affinity ) had to familiar second jug pet. Didn't have biscuits on me. * I've killed this guy 6 times in a row now without drop (AS THF75/NIN37), after the first 2 kills I ran out of echo drops. However, its possible to solo him with eva setup as THF without the use of any meds. I've used perfect dodge when silence and once he got through my shadows, to buy time til I can get the shadows back up. He has horrible acc, but when he hits you he hits hard. 150-250 on regular hit, with crits all the way up to 350 on unbuffed THF 75. When I solo'd him without the use of meds I had 301 EVA skill, and 34 EVA from gear. With this high evasion he managed to "hit" me 14 times during the whole fight, of which 12 was absorbed by shadows. ~-~Zanno~-~ 09:19, April 17, 2010 (UTC) * The drop rate is horrible. I'm 1/14 on cape with TH4. NM seems to have regain, but it might be the fact that he has so high double attack/Tripple attack rate that he gains TP extremely fast. He can use chaotic eye almost back to back. It seems that when he gets below 50% hp his attacks speeds up even more for a short bit, almost like he uses hundred fists, no 2 hr animation though. Anynone that wants this cape better have alot of patience, and either have really good friends that dont mind coming out once every 2 hour and help them kill it, or have a job able to solo it, like THF/NIN or NIN/DNC. ~-~Zanno~-~ 09:19, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Two spawns? I can't seem to find the second spawn for this NM. I can only find one when it's up. If anyone can answer this I'd appreciate it. Also, if there are NOT two spawns at any particular time, it should be removed to just 1 on the page. --Enmakourogi 13 December 2009 05:11 (UTC) Double Attack/Triple Attack I question whether this NM has an incredibly high Double Attack rate, very fast attack speed, or most likely a high Triple Attack rate. I was unable to tell as the possible Triple attack was usually followed by the next combat round to give a pseudo-Hundred Fists effect. Most of my chat log wasn't conclusive, so if anyone would care to test?--Aiyana-Bahamut 04:34, February 1, 2010 (UTC) i am 0/42 on this so far and i hve notced that i has a high multi attack rate, some times its hard to distinguish between the 2 when slow is off, but i would not say it has an incrediblly high, out of the 42 times i have fought it, thre has been once or twice that it hardly DA/TA. --DarkvisionSMN 17:57, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I'd say it indeed has Triple Attack because at least to me, it seemed as if the next attack round "cuts in" on the final one from the previous round, making the model "twitch" a little as the new round interrupts the old one. Now that I think of it, I can't really say for sure that it had a Double Attack effect, but while fighting I did think so, I think... lol, perhaps I'll fight it some time again just to see that. I have no use for the cape and just killed it for the sake of killing it and eh, got the cape (thank you so much SqEX... NOT!) and I also removed the low accuracy statement from the Article page as it doesn't seem "OMG HORRIBLE ACC" to me. I had to wear all my evasion gear with over 290 skill points on Evasion to not be hit too much. Keep in mind that the monster is around level 60-something, and it still can hit and hit hard so to me, it isn't exactly horrible. Try fighting it at level 65-70 maybe and see if it makes any difference hmm? ^^ This comment is not directed to anyone in particular, just a general opinion of mine. --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 11:07, August 22, 2010 (UTC)